Undisclosed Desires
by LittleWolf-07
Summary: ONESHOT- Kaname can't deny his bloodlust any longer no matter how powerful he really is; as a certain predicament alerts his strong senses. At a time like this, Yuuki is very vulnerable and her fragile, human body can't push him away. But does she really want to push him away? I think not. (RATED M FOR LEMON) -I'm crap at summaries, okay!


Title: Undisclosed Desires.  
Author: LittleWolf-07.  
Rating: M for lemon.  
Summary: Kaname can't deny his bloodlust any longer no matter how powerful he really is; as a certain predicament alerts his strong senses. At a time like this, Yuuki is very vulnerable and her fragile, human body can't push him away. But does she really want to push him away? I think not. (RATED M FOR LEMON) -I'm crap at summaries, okay?!  
Paring: Kaname x Yuuki.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime or Manga 'Vampire Knight' or any of the characters included! All of the rights belong to the respective owners and the wonderful creator, Matsuri-Hino-Senpai.

Note: This Fanfiction could be based at anytime in Vampire Knight, and is not set at a specfic time. Although, Yuuki is still a normal, human girl and Kaname is of course the powerful, Vampire Dorm-Leader of the Night Class.

Ages:  
Kaname - 20  
Yuuki - 16  
(Just the ages I want them to be)

~~~

Yuuki Cross, a small brunette of sixteen years of age; lay in her comfy, small bed which was located in the Day-Class dorms inside Cross Acadmey. Her brown, shoulder-length hair was scattered all over the smooth, cream-coloured pillow as she burried her head inside the warm material. Her eyes were shut rather tighty, and her hands were gripping the edges of the bed. Yuuki didn't know what to think at the specific momment and time. A lot had occured that day, and she could hardly make sense of any of it. Why all of a sudden? Why now? It was so difficult for Yuuki to get to sleep. She just thanked that it was the weekend tommorow and she wouldn't need to awaken that early.

The matching cream curtains were draping over the shiny window (which were not fully shut) which were casting the view of a pitch-black Cross Acadmey garden; completley dark and nothing to see accept the little lights which came from other small bedrooms in the large dorms. It was a good thing that her bestfriend, Sayori Wakaba was away for the weekend at her families house somewhere in the country-side, otherwise poor Yuuki would of been bombarded with questions about her stressing behaviour that night.

Her body slowly sat up as she pulled the twisted bed-covers away from her, and swung her fragile, small legs over the edge of the bed. Both of Yuuki's hands rested beside her as he gripped the bed lightly, and took a deep in-take of breath. Gradually standing up, her sleepless form walked over to the large window. Staring outside into the dark nothing-ness, her lip's allowed one word to escape them. One special word.

'Kaname...'

That name meant everything to her.

She should of stayed. She should of been there for him. Why did she run away? Why?

Yuuki's mind didn't fail to go, once again over the day's unexpected events, as she fell down to the ground and slumped her body against the cold wall of her dorm. Her slender fingers trailed over her lips slowly...

~~~

*Flashback*

It was a beautiful afternoon; the sun was rather bright in the clear sky this certain day and reflected amazingly of the shining waters inside of the water fountain, located in the middle of Cross Acadmey grounds. So many tall tree's were surouding the compact area; gently swaying in the calm breeze of the Summer day. Small flowers were spread across the florecent grass, ranging from blooming daisy's, to red roses, to scent-filled lavender. Yuuki's adoptive father sure did love to look after his large school; and of course he spent so much time in his garden wearing that silly cat-apron of his.

Yuuki had finished her stressful, daily classes for the day; and was able to take a break at the most peaceful, empty spot of Cross Acadmey. That was the positive thing about being a sensible school prefect; you were able to roam the beautiful grounds freeily when no naughty day-class fangirls would be taking snaps of the beautiful Night Class during their evening classes, or if any troublesome Night-Class member would be lurking the building at a unessisary time. Furthermore, Yuuki was free of Zero, too. He was staying for after-class revision. Being the smart-arse and all.

Yuuki was wearing her black, red and white school uniform which she would wear every single day, (apart from the weekends, obviousley) and watched the streaming water of the glamourous waterfall create small waves and circles as she perched herself on the edge of the statue. Her large, crimson-red eyes were reflected inside of the shining water as she looked down into it. A large sigh escaped Yuuki's lips as one of her hands trailed slowly up into her soft, brown locks of hair and loosley tangled her dainty fingers inside of her bangs. It was coming up once again to the end-of-term special exams, and poor little Yuuki was being preasured to get the best results in her test so that she didn't let her whole class down and that they didn't have to run the anual ball once again this repetative year. She didn't care about the ball anyway, it was not like she had anyone to go with but her bestfriend, Yori.

This was the only place Yuuki could be for comfort right now. But the deafining silence always made her mind wander onto anything and everything, and at that momment Yuuki's thoughts wouldn't escape from one, unique person in her life.

Kaname.

What had made them so distance all of a sudden? As soon as Cross Acadmey was official opened a mere two years ago, everything had seemed to change. Yuuki expected that she would be able to spend more time with her saviour, the one who saved her that cruel, snowy-night as blood stained the ground around her. But now, it turned out to be the exact oppostie. Yuuki spent hardly any time with Kaname, and this had been troubling her for two years long now.

Was it Zero? Was Zero getting in the way of Kaname and Yuuki?

Yuuki promised herself to never let anyone get inbetween her and Kaname. Had she failed?

Yes, Yuuki was feeding Zero her blood on a daily basis, but that was only to protect him for his un-denying fate. She had no choice, otherwise her male bestfriend would soon be a Level-E vampire, something Yuuki seemed to know a lot more about latley. She wasn't just going to let Zero face a cruel punishment. But despite this; Yuuki had no pure feelings for Zero. She accepted him as a dear and loving brother.

It was hard to admit it to herself, but she knew Kaname had her heart. Her feelings were all towards Kaname, and no one else. Yuuki had always felt a special sort of connection/bond with him.

And as if one que, her name was spoken, coming from behind her. Her head wiped around as fast as a lightning bolt.

'Yuuki...'

The way her named rolled of his tongue in such grace and perfection. The way his calming voice had that certain effect on her. The way only just his presence made her body shiver.

'What are you doing here all alone?' The voice quickly added, with the slight hint of worry in his voice.

'Kaname...Oh-' Yuuki really didn't know how to answer at that momment and time; she was rather startled. Kaname began to walk around the large water-fountain and made his way over to a lonley Yuuki. He slowly sat next to her, but put a resonable amount of distance between them.

'So, are you going tell me? I don't like seeing you alone, Yuuki.' Kaname slowly spoke, his gaze stuck on Yuuki as he eyes were still set on the flowing water beside her. A small smile was spread across her face as her couldn't contain the blush on her small cheeks any longer.

'Oh...S-Sorry, I just came here, for peace, I guess...' Yuki began to speak. It was so weird for Yuuki to actually have a real conversation with Kaname, and whenever they did speak to eachother, it never lasted long before one of them had to disapeer of somewhere.

'Ah, I see. I guess you exams are taking a toll on you. Am I correct?' Kaname spoke in the same, statue-like voice. And by this, meaning a voice with hardly no emotion. Kaname was always so calm and collected. He wasn't one to share his feelings with anybody.

Sometimes, he use to with Yuuki.

But Kaname to realised how this had all changed over two years, and he couldn't understand why. Of course Kiyruu was getting in the way of everything between himelf and Yuuki. But he thought that Yuuki wouldn't give up on talking to him.. I guess she did.

'Uhm-Y..Yeah, I guess so.' Yuki nervousley laughed. She didn't know how to speak to Kaname or what to say to him. It was rather awkward to be honest, just like all of their conversations recently. Even though they hardly had any.

'W-Wait, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your classes? It's nearly sunset.' Yuki commented as she turned her head, moving her gaze to the setting sun in the distance which allowed the clear, blue sky to slowly turn beautiful hawaii colours; purple and orange. The soft, fluffy clouds were slowly disapeering into the sky a long with the bright sun. Kaname also turned his sight into the same direction as Yuuki. But he couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from her.

Her shining, large eyes which reflected so gorgeously. The cute blush on her little cheeks. Her perfect, short hair flowing in the calm breeze which revealed her smooth, pale skin on her neck...

It took a while for Kaname to regain himself.

He was having troubles a lot latley, of denying what he really wanted...

'Yes... Im suppose to. But i've decided not to, this evening. I wouldn't want to leave you alone; that is, if it's ok that i stay with you for a little while and i'm not bothering you?' Kaname spoke in a slightly-strained voice, but he quickly covered it up. Hopefully Yuuki didn't notice anything. Kaname gripped the edges of the stone water-fountain.

'Uhm, s-sure Kaname! But I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble because of me.'

'Oh, don't worry about that. I've already told the Headmaster that I don't feel well to attend classes tonight. He accepted by reason without question.' Kaname began to assure Yuuki. Truth was, he only wanted to spend time with the most important girl in his life. He didn't want himself and Yuuki to become any more distance then they were now. He wouldn't allow it, and most of all, he wouldn't forgive himself.

'Oh...A-Alright, then.' Yuuki tried hard not to stutter her words, but she couldn't help it. This was the longest conversation she had had with Kaname in a long time, and it began to feel like the old times again. Although this was a slightly awkward chat, Yuuki was just glad to be with him. With Kaname.

'Yuuki...Would you like to come on a walk with me?' Kaname spoke all of a sudden, which surprised Yuuki. She quickly moved her head now, so that she was facing Kaname for the first time this evening. His long, brown hair swayed gently in the soft wind and his dark, crimson eyes shone so elegantly. He really did pocess imense vampire beauty. But that wasn't just the only thing Yuuki admired. Yuuki loved his soft and kind personality. But ever since this damn school started, he seemed to become more stern and emotion-less. Was that because he had grown-up without her? Had he moved on?

Kaname slowly reached out his hand very formally indeed, although he knew there was no need for formality. He just wanted to be polite. It very much reminded Yuuki of that snowy night when he saved her; when he took her small,dainty hand in his large, warm one. Also, about when Yuuki got knocked over my so many crazy fangirls. Kaname helped her then, too.

Although, Yuuki couldn't seem to get the hint.

On how much Kaname loved her.

Yuuki took his hand ever so gently, and a cute smile stitched across her face as he looked into the beautiful eyes of Kaname Kuran. Yuuki could even detect a small smile on his behalf, too. Which was rather rare to see Kaname smile...

~~~

Kaname and Yuuki made their way over Cross Acadmey grounds, as they covered each and every path which led around the beautiful school. Yuuki didn't hold Kaname's hand for long, as she felt it was making it uncomfertable and awkward for both of them. As the sun began to set, the darkness began to creep into the night sky. The small starts began to emerge and shine their bright light across the darkness.

Kaname had been asking Yuuki questions about how her classes were, how Kaien was and also information about Kiyruu. That last subject was a topic Yuuki wished to avoid, and she made it quite clear that she didn't want to speak about Zero. Kaname know all to well about that bitter Kiyruu feeding on his beloved Yuuki... It enraged him to know that he wasn't the first person to taste Yuuki's sweet and delicious blood...

Once again, his eyes glowed red with bloodlust. No, he couldn't let it get to him...

They stood together on-top of a large bridge which connected the Day Class and the Night Class Dorms together into one, so it was easy to transport between each building of The Acadmey. Both of them were a lot closer to eachother then they were earlier that day at the water-fountain; as they stood leaning on the cold, stonee wall of the bridge and looking out to the amazing view.

'It's beautiful...To be this high up and see the view.' Yuuki slowly spoke, admiring every single feature of the sight infront of her. So many tree's were covering the school grounds and a little river was streaming around the whole building. It was such a special sight to see, and very relaxing too.

'Yes, it is. Isn't it? I can see it perfectly from my chambers, actually...' Kaname began to reply, but he wasn't looking out into the perfect view. Rather, his eyes were stuck on Yuuki's beautiful features. Her smooth, pale neck which had none of her smooth, brown hair covering it...

_Kaname, snap out of it._

'Really? Wow...I'd love to see this every morning when I wake up. Although the whole school is equally amazing.' Yuki added slowly as her gaze never shifted. However, she could feel an intense gaze staring intensly at her. At her neck, actually...

After a few seconds without an answer from Kaname, the silence was overtaking the scene. Yuuki had to say something.

'K-Kaname? Are you alright?...' Yuuki slowly turned her head to face Kaname, and she could clearly see how red his eyes were at that momment. He looked just like Zero did, when he wanted to feed from her...

'K-Kaname?'

Before anything else could be said, Kaname's warm, gentle hand slowly placed itself on Yuuki's cold, soft cheek. She blushed furiously at the touch, but the next movement Kaname boldy made was highly unexpected. His lip's captured hers in one swift motion.

Yuuki could feel the heat and need in the kiss, as his lip's started to kiss her much more intensivley. Yuuki couldn't move, she was frozen to the spot. She couldn't push him away, could she? She would hurt him...

But she wasn't thinking.

Yuuki quickly pushed Kaname of her, their lip's departing after a mere, ten seconds?

Kaname's eyes were wide and shocked, and his voice clearly showed his emotion this time.

'Yuuki...I...'

Yuuki imeditaly spun around on her heel, and ran of along the bridge.

'Yuuki!' Kaname called after her, not failing to run after the fast girl his heart belonged to. What had he just done? He never meant to...Kiss her. Why did he? He chased her relentlessly.

Kaname felt his eyes soften again, and the colour changed back to their usual shade.

_The bloodlust..._

~~~

Yuuki fled down several flights of stairs, sometimes nearly tripping over her own two-feet. Her whole form was shaking, and the thoughts were all jumbled up inside of her mind. She couldn't believe what just happened.

Kaname kissed her. For no reason at all...

Yuuki had never been in a situation like this.

That was her first kiss...

It wasn't long before she felt a warm, large hand wrap around her wrist very tightly. Yuuki turned her head to look behind her, and without a doubt, it was him. Kaname.

'Kaname, let go of me!' Was all Yuuki could think of saying. She tried to shake his hand of hers. But Kaname wouldn't let go. Of course he wouldn't.

'Yuuki, please...Don't go...I, I can explain...I'm sorry...' Kaname begged for Yuuki to say with an urgent plead in his voice.

'Kaname, no! Let go of me, now!' Yuuki said, rather angrily, once again.

Kaname let her go. He wouldn't make her stay, he wasn't that kind of person.

Yuuki, giving one last glance at Kaname, once again ran of to where her dorm was located.

He messed up.

Their first real conversation in years, and he messed up.

~~~

Although Kaname's heart didn't beat any longer, it literally felt like his heart pounded against his rib-cage as he watched his most treasured person in the world run away from him in fear. He had never seen or expiernced Yuuki react in such a way to anything. She had always been the shy, small girl with a large heart. But now-Kaname felt a large amount of guilt pile up inside of his head. Yuuki is probley terrified of him now, just like she is terrified of that Level-E vampire he saved her from over ten years ago.

He couldn't help it, though. His bloodlust got the best of him, right there and then. The sight of her pure, white neck showing of to him...Her veins which pumped the delicious liquid around her body... The image of his sharp, long fangs latching onto her juggular, drinking every inch of blood her body had to offer for him which appeared inside of his mind. Kaname could almost taste her already...

He knew he'd turn her into a vampire.  
He knew he'd awaken her.  
He couldn't do that.  
He wanted her to live a normal, human life.  
He couldn't drag her into the darkness with him.  
He would never forgive himself.

But, once again, his large eyes turned an emissive, glowing red colour. The night was pure-black by now, and he looked like a large cat after his prey. His large eyes aluminated in the darkness.

He needed her so badly.

The monster inside of his was awakened, no matter how badly he tried to control it. He couldn't tame his beast.

Kaname can't drown his demons.

They know how to swim.

~~~

Now, back to present time.

None of this left Yuuki's mind. None of it.

The feeling of his soft, perfect lip's touching hers was such an immense feeling. Of course, it felt so good to her.

Yuuki questioned herself; why did she run away? Why did she deny what she really wanted? Why didn't she listen to his feelings?

Of course Yuuki wanted Kaname, more then anything she had ever wanted. She loved him with all her heart, and her heart would always be his.

But, what was it that stopped her?

His eyes.

Yes, that was it. She saw Kaname's eyes. They clearly showed how much he craved her blood, and Yuuki knew this. She had seen it all to much with Zero. However, Kaname's eyes looked a lot more needy and wanting... More passionate and loving.

Why had she seen him so scary?

In that quick momment, Yuuki didn't think. Her fears got the best of her. Heck, she'd even be scared when Zero bit her. It did hurt, yes. But she never admitted that to her adoptive brother.

Was it because Yuuki knew that Kaname's pureblood bite would turn her into a vampire herself? The creatures of the night which only fed on the blood of living humans and wild animals? Did she not want that?

Of course, Yuuki wanted to live an eternity with Kaname. Her feelings were always burried deep. She'd never admit it out loud.

A quiet knock at the door interupted her thoughts.

_I'm scared..._

Yuuki slowly stood up from her crouched position against the wall, right underneath the pitch-black window. The whole of Yuuki's bedroom was in darkness, too. The only light which allowed the slighest bit of vision was coming to the bathroom connected to her dorm; a private bathroom. Yuuki forgot to shut the door and turn the light off.

Yuuki however was actually still dressed in her Day-Class uniform, apart from her small, black shoe's and large, nicely-fitted blazer/jacket. Her thoughts were consuming her to much that she just threw herself into the smooth sheets of her bed. Not anymore, they were tangled and messed up all over the place.

Another knock broke the terrifying silence.

Truth was, Yuuki could already sense his presence behind that small, wooden door to her bedroom.

With a 'click' of the door unlocking, and a light twist of the metal handle, the door swung open very slowly. Yuuki only opened it slightly, just enough so that her head could be seen, with both her hands clutching the door very tightly; as if he was going to push his way through any second now.

Yet again, his eyes glowed in the darkness.

His bloodlust was still intact.

'K-Kaname. I'm just about to sleep...' Were the only words Yuuki could think of saying. She knew she hurt him earlier; but he didn't look in the slighest bothered right now. Yuuki knew what he wanted, and that he was not in control.

Yuuki refused to compare him to Zero. Yes, Zero was always blood thirsty... But Kaname seemed like he was in pain, that he could hold his thirst any longer... Yuuki would of glady gave him her blood, if Kaname wasn't a Pureblood...

But, the fact was, Kaname is a Pureblood Vampire.

Yuuki couldn't make that life-changing descion so quickly.

She didn't even know if Kaname wanted to spend eternity with her...

Zero would murder her, if she too became a blood-craving beast.

Yuuki was just about to shut the door, when Kaname quickly came in-between the gap, and placed his palm firmly on the smooth wood of the door.

'Yuuki...Let me in...' Kaname spoke with hunger in his voice. He was no longer calm and collected. Not at all. Although, Yuuki could spot the need in his voice. The pain.

Yuuki had no choice but to slowly back away from the door, as Kaname began to emerge into her small bedroom with the curtains wide open. Kaname walked at a menacingly slow pace as he closed the door behind him with a quite 'thud.'

Yuuki quickly walked backwards, her small, dainty hand covering her mouth as Kaname looked at her with such pure desire. His gaze never averted from her.

Yuuki then manuvered, so that she landed on her soft, small bed with a quiet squeak of the matress. However, Kaname continued to walk forward, so that he was staring outside into the absoulte darkness.

_Kaname, you need to get a hold of yourself...Stop, now!_

_No, Kaname...Drink every last drop of her blood, don't deny it any longer..._

It was like the Angel and the Devil were both talking to him on his shoulders, arguing between one-another. The thing was, Kaname couldn't tell which one was the Angel and which one was the Devil.

Kaname was still dressed in his smart, Night-Class Uniform. Although, his large hands were burried deep inside of his trouser pockets. He stood as still as a statue, frozen to the specific spot right infront of the big window. Yuuki was sitting on the edge of her bed, her shy gaze watching Kaname cautiousley. She was scared, it was true. But, she wanted to help him, in anyway she could. That second feeling was more powerful then the first.

Suddenley, Kaname started to turn very slowly after shutting the curtains, covering the pitch-black shy. His fists were clenched very tightly. His glowing, red orbs never disapeered; and in the darkness it just looked that more terrifying. Yuuki refused to believe that Kaname was a scary vampire. His heart was always gentle and kind...

As Kaname started to walk closer to Yuuki, still at the same extremley slow pace, Yuuki couldn't help but shuffle backwards across her bed and push herself away from Kaname.

_I'm scared..._

_Don't be scared, Yuuki...Help the one you love the most._

The slow pace Kaname was walking at was like some sort of hint, that Yuuki could run again away if she wanted to and hide somewhere less obvious.

But she wouldn't run away. No. She needed to be here for him. If Yuuki did run away, anyway; Kaname would surley find her. It was like a game of cat and mouse, and of course, cats were higher up in the food-chain then a poor, weak mouse. No matter how fast they may be. The cat would win their yummy prey.

Running into the bathroom after jumping of the bed, Yuuki quickly closed the door behind her. She didn't know how much time she had before Kaname would forcefully open this door, and sure enough, Yuuki would be trapped. She pushed herself against the small counter where the clean sink was attached too. Of course the bathroom was very small, as only Yuuki and Sayori needed to use it. Yuuki's tiny, fragile hands gripped the edges of the bathroom counter very tightly as her beating heart raced inside of her small chest. This was it.

Yuuki now needed to decide her fate.

Kaname walked around the small bed in the middle of Yuuki's dorm, in which Yuuki could hear his slow footsteps rather clearly; which made it all the more painful.

Kaname removed his hands from his pockets very slowly, and reached out to open the tall bathroom door infront of him.

As Yuuki saw his form slowly step into the cramped bathroom, she finally realised how much pain Kaname looked like he was in. The darkness so longer scared her, and now that their was more light reflecting on Kaname's face, she could see his gentle features more clearly. He looked like he was fighting against himself feircly; the strain in his eyes was obvious. Yuuki imeditally felt so sorry for him.

She'd give him what he wanted.

She wanted to live an eternity with him.

No matter what.

Kaname quickly pushed Yuuki against an empty wall, slowly placing his hands on each side her small body on her slender arms.

Kaname's heavy panting became more clearler as he pushed away Yuuki's hair, uncovering her sweet, sweet neck which held the cure to his undenying blood-lust. He couldn't deny her no longer, although his sparkling red orbs began to regain their normal, crimson colour. Yuuki, obviousley noticed this as she watched him with such intensity.

'Yuuki...' Kaname muttered through his breaths.

'Kaname, Kaname...Drink from me...Please...'

'I-I don't want to drag you into the vampire world, Yuuki...You need to live a human li-'

'No, Kaname. What I need is you. Thats all i've ever wanted... Kaname...Please...'

Yuuki could feel the tears in her eyes as she spoke the gentle words, carresing gently through Kaname's soft, messy locks. His pants were becoming even heavier as he couldn't push away the highly-tempting smell of Yuki's glourious blood.

'F...Forgive me, Yuuki...'

The next think Yuuki knew, was that Kaname's long fangs had pierced her fragile, smooth skin. She heard already the blood being sucked out of her body, entering the mouth of the man she loved the most. She could hear how delighted he was to have the red substance travel down his throat. Yuuki's eyes halfed closed as she gripped Kaname's hair rather tightly.

If this was Zero, she would of yelped quietley from the pain which suddenley filled her body from his rough bite. But no, this was Kaname. The bite was much more softer and calmer, which didn't hurt in the slightest. Actually, the feeling was very pleasuring for Yuuki. If she could blush right now, she would. But instead of the blood rushing to her cheeks, it was rushing into Kaname's mouth, trailing down his chin.

It felt weird, to Yuuki. It was nothing like Zero's bite. From Kaname, it felt like all of her human-genes were being sucked out of her body. Is this what it felt like to become a vampire?

It wasn't long before Kaname carefully pulled his blood-covered fangs out of her pale neck, and he quickly bited into his wrist after pulling his sleeve up his arm; sucking on his own blood. Yuuki was extremeley curious, but it was hard to register anything right now; when you've just had a whole load of blood taken from you. Still, not as much as Zero would take. Kaname wouldn't leave her weak and tired.

Then, Kaname kissed Yuuki once again, with his blood still in his mouth. While he kissed her, every drop of his blood entered her mouth. At first, the strange substance tasted weird and bitter, but as she began to drink more, the delicious taste overwhelmed Yuuki. She was drinking Kaname's blood.

He kissed her with so much passion and lust, much more careful then earlier, though. In this kiss, both parties could feel the burning love from eachother in a single movemant. Yuuki, of course this time, returned the kiss very gently.

Once Yuuki had taken all of Kaname's blood from his mouth, she pulled away for a brief momment, just to undress his school-uniform jacket.

Yes, Yuuki wanted this. She could taste in his blood how much Kaname wanted this, too.

Kaname's hand gently trailed up to Yuuki's smooth cheek once his arm was free from the hot jacket. Yuuki noticed how some of her blood had managed to drip onto his jacket at the same time. It made Yuuki giggle alittle.

Kaname once again pulled Yuuki in for another kiss, capturing her soft, pinky lips with his. Yuuki couldn't deny how good the feeling felt. She belonged to him more then ever, now.

They kissed eachother for so long, right in the middle of the bathroom. Yuuki's arms wrapped around Kaname's neck softly, as she felt his tongue glide across her lower lip, begging for entrance. His tongue tasted so good and wet, that Yuuki couldn't help but allow him entrance inside her mouth and intwine her tongue with his. The heat and tension was already building up between the two of them.

Mere seconds later, Yuuki realised her back had been pushed against the soft comferts of her small bed, and Kaname was gracefully over her delicate form. Kaname held her ever so carefully, as Yuki's arms loosley wrapped around his firm waist to pull him even closer to her.

Yuuki's legs were slightly spread, just enough for Kaname to lie in-between them. With one swift movemant, Kaname's jumper was removed from his body and discarding somewhere across the room. Yuuki didn't pay attention to wear she had thrown it. Both of their breathing was so intense and strong, as their lip's never parted from one-anothers.

Kaname quickly unwrapped the small, red tie from Yuuki's neck and threw it behind the bed, not caring where it went. That wasn't on his mind right now. What was on his mind was the beautiful, caring girl beneath him. He was lost with her, just as Yuuki was lost with him.

Kaname carefully un-buttoned the top two buttons of Yuuki's white, long-sleeved shirt. Kaname was wearing pretty much the same on the upper-half of his body; but a black shirt instead of a white one. His soft, wet kisses started to trail along her neck, his smooth tongue gliding across the area his fangs had puntured Yuuki's smooth, perfect skin. He cleaned every last bit of blood which was gathered around his fang marks, then kindly kissed over them with such love. Yuuki meant everything to him.

Yuuki's small arms quickly wrapped around Kaname's neck once again, bringing his amazingly-tasting lips back to hers. She couldn't get enough of him; and because of how lost she was in Kaname; she was going very bold- far bolder then she ever imagined herself to be.

Kaname pushed Yuuki further onto the bed, so that their bodies were fully placed ontop of the comfy matress. Yuuki's bed was very small, as mentioned before, but it was big enough for her and Kaname to fit onto. Yuuki's slender leg's quickly wrapped themselves around Kaname's firm waist, and she could feel the... Evidence of how much he wanted her.

'K-Kaname...' Yuuki whispered as she felt the pressure from Kaname's pants touching her thigh very tightly.

'I know, Yuuki...' Kaname groaned, very seductivley, too. 'It just shows how much I want you...' Kaname added, not allowing their lip's to be parted for any longer then a few seconds. He couldn't stay away from her now. No one could seperate them at this tender, loving momment.

Yuuki's hands boldy trailed down Kaname's chest, opening every single black button of his dark shirt along the way, sometimes fumbling with one or two. But soon enough, his chest was bare and open to the air. Yuuki admired for several seconds how amazingly beautiful Kaname really was, underneath his clothing, too. His chest was firm and strong, he had the outlines of his tight muscles and a 'six pack' was what a lot of people called it these days_. God, was he hot. _

Yuuki found it highly unfair how in one, one-second motion, Kaname was able to rip her pure white shirt of directly with his impeciable vampire speed. Oh, how she'd have that option soon... All of the buttons to Yuuki's uniform shirt flew around the room, making 'tapping' noises as they hit the wooden floor. But all both parties could hear was the sound of eachother's hot pants and deep kisses.

Kaname was now just in his boxers and school-uniform trouser; as he kicked his shoes from his feet earlier on. Yuuki however was still in her knee-high black socks, her cute, little skirt and the obvious underwear and bra. Now that Yuuki's shirt was of, her bra-covered breasts were all on show to Kaname, and oh how he enjoyed the sight.

He quickly placed kisses all over Yuuki's bare chest, starting from her smooth neck down towards her beautiful breasts on the spaces which were not covered by her pure-white bra, which was rather a nuisance to Kaname right now.

Meanwhile, Yuuki's breathing became heavier as she felt him gain closeness on her breasts; but she had her own plans in mind. Her dainty, little hands quickly trailed down his bare chest as her finger-tips teasingly skimmed his smooth skin, and then slipped lightly into the band of his trousers.

Yuuki got the reaction she wanted when she carefully pulled the tightness of his clothing away from his growing erection, a pure groan of desire.

'Ah-Yuuki...You tease...' Kaname managed to groan, but he didn't realise what he was in for this special little night.

Slowly pulling down both Kaname's pure white pants and dark, silky red boxers, (which would of figured for a vampire of Kaname's standerd) Yuuki's gentle hand carefully moved along him in his most vunerable area. She took the opprotunity to grasp him between her fingers; quite tightly too. _Oh, he's never going to fit in me.. _Yuuki aknowledged how long and large he actually was...

Kaname groaned lowly the second Yuuki had touched him with her soft fingers. He couldnt't surpress his sexy moans right then.

'Ahhh...Y-Yuuki...'

He coudln't hold back any longer. Kaname quickly ripped of Yuuki's small, plain-black skirt and ''accidentley'' her cute, little white underwear at the same time. Yuuki's shy side then took control of her, as she grabbed anything she could find (this being the bedsheets first) and covered the lower half of her body rather quickly.

'Hey...Don't hide your beauty from me, Yuuki... You don't need to be shy infront of me.' Kaname's voice spoke in such a different way then earlier, now. Instead of his statue-like voice which contained no hint of emotion. he now sounded so passionate and needy...Very loving and sweet. Yuuki couldn't deny such a kind asking.

_''I know you've suffered_  
_But I don't want you to hide''_

Kaname removed the soft, silky bedcover from Yuuki's body, tossing it to the side and out of the way of their intimate scene. Kaname could imeditaly smell how wet she was for him already.

_''It's cold and loveless_  
_I won't let you be denied''_

'Your already so wet for me, Yuuki...' Kaname spoke, sniffing the air as he did. Yuuki however, was lying with her head thrown back on the matress; her eyes half-shut from pure exctasty. it felt so good to her as Kaname's hand's trailed along her body, quickly unclipping the hinge of her white bra and discarding that too. His gentle hands also made their way down each of her pale, slim legs; slowly removing her long socks from her skin. He kissed her inner thighs, right now to her small, little toes as he undressed her completley, now. Both of them were now fully naked. Their skin bare and on offer to eachother.

_''Soothing,_  
_I'll make you feel pure.''_

Kaname trailed kisses down from her forehead, first giving Yuuki a tender, loving kiss. But as Kaname moved further down Yuuki's glourious body; so pale and smooth, his kisses became for intensive and desiring. From her delicate eye-lids, her cute, button nose, her rosey, bushing cheeks, her tender, wet lips... Nothing was avoiding Kaname's soft kisses. Sliding his hot tongue down her perfectly-shaped chin, her smooth neck, her soft chest and then too Yuuki's breasts. His mouth never left her sweet body. With every touch, Kaname felt Yuuki tremble with growing desire. Kaname had no idea on how much Yuuki wanted him right now.

_''Trust me_  
_You can be sure.''_

'Oh, Yuuki...' Kaname lowly groaned as he gently licked over her rosy-red nipples; gently sucking on them with his tongue circling the small, soft buds. He treated each one with the same, loving care. His sharp fangs sometimes grazed over her skin, but Yuuki felt no pain. Infact; it added to the amazing pleasure he was providing her.

_''I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,_  
_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask''_

'Aahhha...Kan-Kanameeee...' Yuuki moaned lightly as she felt Kaname teasing her to extremeley, continuing to lick around her erected nipples and massage the perfectly-sized mounds. Kaname couldn't get enough of her. She was so _damn _intoxicating.

_''I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart''_

Kaname carried on moving lower and lower down Yuuki's perfect body, never forgetting to press his lips to each and every inch of her angelic form. He was no utterly lost, and their was no turning back.

_''You trick your lovers,_  
_That you're wicked and divine''_

His lust-filled eyes brieftly met hers, before Kaname lowered his head between her widley-spread thighs in which he was holding gently, and began lapping at her. Kaname wanted everything she had to give to him.

_''You may be a sinner,_  
_But your innocence is mine''_

'Kaname!' Yuuki moaned rather loudly from the sudden contact of his wet tongue touching her private area. Her petile little fingers tangled themselves inside of Kaname's brown, soft locks and held quite tightly as Kaname began to lick-up her natrual juices which he caused.

_''Please me,_  
_Show me how it's done''_

'Shhh, Yuuki. We wouldn't want anyone to hear, would we?' Kaname smirked as he carried on his focus at her clit, giving Yuuki imense pleasure which even words couldn't describe.

_''Tease me,_  
_You are the one''_

'Mhmmm...K-Kaname, i'm going too-' Yuuki moaned seductivley, but Kaname wouldn't let her cum now. Not just yet, anyway. He slowly stopped lapping at her amazingly tasting juices, and moved back up so that he was eye-level with her once again.

'Yuuki, let me make you feel good...Let me take your innocence...' Kaname moaned as he felt his large erection press against her thighs once again. Oh, how it felt _so good_ to him.

'You know it's already your's, Kaname...' Yuuki whispered sweetley as her large, crimson eyes slowly opened to meet Kaname's bright orbs. How beautiful he looked to her...

Spreading Yuuki's delicate, smooth legs wide enough for him to a-line himself at her soft entrance. He could already feel her juices touching his tip; in which earned a groan from both sweating parties. Kaname gently rested his large hands on Yuuki's slim curves/hips before speaking:

'Yuuki...This will hurt. Are you sure this is what you want?'

It took a momment for Yuuki to regain her breath. 'O-Of course...Kaname. I already belong to you, so take what is rightfully yours.' Yuuki breathed.

Without further-a-do, his sudden entrance inside of her caused Yuuki to mewl rather loudly and sink her sharp nails into his broad shouders, dragging them down his smooth back. Kaname allowed a low, exhaling groan to escape him of the pleasure to finally be inside the love of his life.

'Ahh...Yuuki...It will stop hurting soon, I promise. It's alright.' Kaname placed several kisses on top of Yuuki's smooth forehead to try and calm the pain. They both knew it would hurt a lot more for poor Yuuki, but she was a brave little one and Kaname would always be very proud of her.

Once Yuuki gave him the 'ok' with a cute nod of her head and a perfect, beaming smile; Kaname began to move himself inside of her warm, tight walls.

'Ahh, Y-Yuuki...Your so...Tight...Ahhhhaah...' Kaname angled his thrusts just right as he became more faster and stronger as Yuuki adjusted to his size. It was just right to cause Yuuki to moan his name and scream in delite.

'Ahhh...Kan-Kanameee!'

Despite Kaname's efforts earlier to cause Yuuki to be much more wet then she originally was, it was still rather difficult to move inside of her. He figured as she was such a small girl who was four years younger then himself that it would be hard to enter her at first. If it wasn't for the natrual lurbricant, Kaname wouldn't be able to move at all inside his dear Yuuki.

Her slender leg's gently wrapped around Kaname's firm waist, automaticly pushing Kaname deeper inside of her which earned her a low groan from Kaname's side. Oh, how sexy he sounded when he moaned. Especially when he groaned her name...

'Yuuki...Ah...Ha...Yuuki...'

Kaname removed one of his hands from Yuuki's waist and trailed it up towards one of Yuuki's soft and pale breasts. He used his thumb to rub her pink nipple which caused Yuuki to feel even more pleasure from his behalve. Her breasts were just the perfect size for his palm.

Kaname gritted his teeth so strongly as it nearlly hurt to be how hard he actually was. His fangs pierced his bottom lip ever so slightly, which Yuuki could seem to smell. Yuuki captured once again her swollen lip's with his smooth ones, licking up the blood which escaped. Already, her vamprie scences were beginning to kick in.

Everything was driving Kaname mad with complete and utter pleasure. He knew Yuuki was safe and protected below him. He'd never let that discuting Kiyruu lay hands on her ever again. Yuuki's blood will only be his. Kaname's only.

Neither of them ever imagined they could expiernce such intimacy with eachother ever before. Kaname swallowed hard to try and control his panting breaths, but he couldn't seem to do so. He started to move even quicker, harder and stronger. Kaname felt Yuuki's muscles tighten and unclench around his hard erection which was ever so painful. It was good thing that the high pleasure was their to overcome the pain.

Kaname jerked his hips even stronger as Yuuki began to squeese so tightly around him; and thats when Yuuki couldn't hold it back any longer.

'Ahh...Kaname...I'm going to...Ahhh!' All of her juicy cum entered Kaname's body, and the orgasm which Yuuki had aquired sent an endless amount of aftershocks through her nerves. It was a good thing Yuuki was transforming at the time into a vampire; otherwise Kaname wouldn't of been able to cum into her without getting her pregnant. Thats something they could discuss about in the future, perhaps...

Yuuki and Kaname rode out eachothers' climax together, as Kaname came in thick, hard spurts and moaned loudly Yuuki's name. It was a good think that the walls were sound-proof. They would of woken up the whole Day-Class dorm by now.

Kaname slowly began to turn around so that they were both lying next to eachother; but Yuuki automaticly nestled herself into Kaname's chest as he gently wrapped his long arm around her small, panting form. Both of them were hot and steamy like crazy, as their sweat-covered bodies began to calm down and relax. They both felt competley spent and pleasure-full. None of them had ever expiernced something quite like this. Yuuki didn't expect to feel Kaname's essense burried deep inside of her at all. Kaname had left his mark on his dear Yuuki, and there was no way he was going to share her.

She fell asleep quite soon after without a word, but with a smile stitched across her delicate features. Kaname couldn't help but adore her.

'I love you, Yuuki...More then you'll ever know.'

~~~

Just around four hours later, it was still rather dark outside. Yuuki was asleep and cuddled into the soft, cream bedcovers against Kaname's broad chest. Both of their forms had slowed down and were competley content now.

That was until Kaname woke up.

He saw the flashing, red numbers on Yuuki's alarm clock beside her bed. It was 3:34am in the morning.

That wasn't what bothered him.

The thing what bothered him, was now he realised everything he did.

Everything he did to Yuuki...

The guilt overwhelmed him as he mentally screamed at himself for doing something totaly irrational. He never ment to loose such control all of a sudden to the most important person in his life... Yuuki would sure despise him when she woke up, and most likley never talk to him again in her whole life.

Her life of eternity...

He bit her.

All of the painful events flooded back into his mind, crashing down on him.

Kaname slowly and very carefully began to sat up on the soft matress, trying so hard to not make any noise at all so Yuuki didn't wake up. He took Yuuki's head very gently, and placed her onto the warm pillow instead of his chest. Kaname placed several kisses on Yuuki's forehead; being so afraid of Yuuki leaving him...

He noticed how Yuuki's hair had grown ever-so long too, guessing around waist length. Her beautiful locks were spawled all across the bed, as Kaname twisted one of the pieces around his finger. Just another agonising reminder of what he did to her...

'Yuuki...I'm so, so sorry...'

And in that momment, all Kaname's emotions broke loose.

His tears began to trail down his pale skin, leaving wet stains along his cheeks.

He hurt the one he loved.

He was never one to show his emotions. He learned how to keep it all inside...But now, that didn't work. He was never one to cry.

Kaname swung his leg's over the edge of the bed, gripping the edges so tightly before he pushed himself away from the bed. He hated the monster he was. He had took Yuuki's human life and dignity away from her.

Managing to find his silk-red boxers and black, long-sleeved shirt; Kaname slowly dressed. He was imagining the worst. Yuuki will wake up with heightened emotions in her vampire form... She'd sure rage against him with pure anger. Kaname would even let her kill him if she wished. Thats how much he despised himself right now.

Walking over to the window, Kaname opened the cream curtains and stared into the darkness. He wasn't going to leave, now. He was going to wait for whatever Yuuki had in mind for him. For whatever his dear, little sister wanted.

Needles to say, the silent suspence was madening for Kaname.

~~~

Just a few minuites later, Yuuki woke up with a quiet yawn, like a little, cute kitten awakening from a peaceful slumer,

Her small form slowly rose up on the bed, pulling the tangled bedcovers from around her slim body. It didn't take her long to notice how much her hair had grown, and that was when she rememberd everything. That was when she saw Kaname from the corner of her sparkling eye; standing like a stone statue.

Yuuki's teeth ached, and it wasn't hard to guess why. Furthermore, her whole body felt weak and her leg's felt shaky. She knew exactly why.

The adreniline rush Yuuki suddenly felt curse through her body was estatic. She felt more alive then ever.

And she used that to her advantage.

Yuuki quickly used her vampire-speed to jump out of bed, appearing behind Kaname in an instant and looping her arms ever-so-tightly around his waist.

'K-Kaname...Don't leave, p-please...' The first through which occured in Yuuki's poor mind, is that Kaname was about to leave. Yuuki held onto him ever so tightly.

Kaname's breath hitched in his throat; he knew Yuuki was awake, that didn't surprise him. What surprised him, was that Yuuki hugged him and begged him not to leave; the completley opposite of what he originally expected.

Kaname slowly turned around, so that he was facing his dear Yuuki now. His eyes were bloodshot from tears.

'Y-Yuuki...Why in the world would I leave?' Kaname spoke with such gentleness; now showing the emotion he had for his dear Yuuki.

'I-You... You left the bed...'

'That...That was because I felt you'd be disgusted when you woke up...Disgusted with my behaviour a mere four hours ago. I lost control and that is something I will never forgive myself f-'

'Kaname-you don't understand. Do you really think that?' Yuuki quickly interupted, not wanting to hear anymore. 'Everything I said and did four hours ago was all the truth, Kaname. I wanted you, so badly... I want to live an eternal life with you.'

It shocked Kaname.

'With my onii-sama.'

And that shocked him even more.

~~~

**A/N: **So! There you have it! It took me pretty much over six hours to write this, which a few breaks inbetween an all. I don't even know if it's any good to be honest... I seriously doubt myself. I thank you ever so much if your reading this massive one-shot! :3  
A little review would be really nice to see, as I know one-shot's don't really get many reviews, but... I really put a lot of effort into this one! So, would you kindly leave your thoughts and opinions?:'3 I'll give you a cookie!:D  
As for Kaname and Yuuki, I ship them ever so much! I guess you could call them my second OTP, if that even makes any sense. ;) But anyway, I originally got the idea for this one-shot from a Cosplay video which I watched ageeees ago, but recently decided I want to write a fanfiction about it.  watch?v=-s3fkyiGGh4 -Here is the video! It's so beautifully made even though its just around five minuites long, but thats where my plot came from :3 It's not exactly the same, but I wouldn't of had the idea without it ^-^  
As for the name of the fanfiction, I got that from a recently-found Muse sound. MUSE. I'm addicted to them latley, they are such an awesome band!^-^ I've known them for ages, but i've only found their song 'Undisclosed Desires' yesterday, actually!  watch?v=R8OOWcsFj0U -Here ya go, check it out too;)

As for the fanfiction now- I want to know- Should I turn this into something more then a one-shot? Would you guys want me to carry on? Depending on the amount of intrest I get, I might...But if you guy's have any opinions on how to devlop the plot even further, leave a quick review or PM!^-^

One more massive THANKYOU to everyone who reads this! You have my love ^-^  
I aplogise for any grammar errors or something like that. I've decided just to publish it and see what you guys think;) *fishing for reviews*

I guess I used this one-shot also to get over my writers-block on my other VK fanfic's; which it sorted helped:D

So, for now-  
LittleWolf-Chan, Out!~ 


End file.
